bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Gigantomachia
Gigantomachia is a villain associated with the League of Villains. He is one of All For One's faithful servants and his former bodyguard, cultivated to be of use to Tomura Shigaraki if anything were to happen to him. Appearance: Gigantomachia is an enormous individual, about the size of a large tree. His hair is spiky and parts of his body appear to be rugged like a rock. His teeth are prominently pointed, his lower canines protruding out of his mouth on either side. Notably, he always carries a portable radio wherever he goes, sometimes even tying it to a rope and wearing it around his neck. He also sports a hooded cloak that he wears while in public. Personality: Gigantomachia appears to be a polite person at first, but will quickly become impatient and aggressive towards those that are uncooperative with him. If someone manages to help him out, he will simply leave and avoid a confrontation. He is also a faithful servant to All For One and questions Tomura Shigaraki’s worthiness as his successor. His devotion and obedience to All For One is so great that simply hearing a recording of All For One's voice can calm him from a blind rage. Abilities and Powers: * Overall Abilities: Gigantomachia is an incredibly powerful force, able to serve for years as All For One's personal bodyguard even without being modified with multiple Quirks. * Immense Strength: Befitting his massive size and build, Gigantomachia has demonstrated immense physical strength, easily being able to crack the side of a building with his grip alone. With a simple hammer fist punch he could strike the ground hard enough to pulverize the landscape around him and destroy nearby buildings. * Immense Speed: Gigantomachia possesses tremendous speed. Enough to rip the trees out of the ground as he runs past them. * Immense Durability: Gigantomachia has extraordinary toughness, taking virtually no damage after a battle. * Immense Stamina: Gigantomachia can attack non-stop for 48 hours and 44 minutes straight without rest. He could start attacking again after only 3 hours of sleep. * Enhanced Senses: Gigantomachia has highly developed senses of hearing and smell. His senses are so strong that he cannot be caught by surprise, even while he's sleeping. * Size Enhancement: Gigantomachia's body grows in battle as he fights, allowing him to eventually reach giant sizes where he can fit an entire adult man within his hands and tower over buildings. History: Gigantomachia was a member of the League of Villains before even Tomura Shigaraki was. He once served as All For One's bodyguard, during his government in the shadows, although it is unknown for how long. Foreseeing his inevitable downfall, All For One decided to hide Gigantomachia in the mountains, with implications that All For One groomed it into a safeguard in the case that the situation of the League comes to a point that they are at risk, and warns Kurogiri to use him once he believes to no longer be capable of ensuring Tomura's safety. Months before the start of the tests to access the U.A. High School, Gigantomachia was walking through the city towards the Springer's Hero Office, but he got lost. He threateningly asked two middle-school girls for its location, but the girls were too terrified to utter anything. Gigantomachia took their silence as offensive and put his hand on a building, which caused the building to start breaking down. Suddenly, Mina Ashido jumped in and made up some directions. Gigantomachia thanked Mina as he wandered off, while rambling about everything he does is for the lord. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Criminal Category:League of Villains